1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and the driving method of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for reducing power consumption in liquid crystal display devices have been developed.
As a method for reducing power consumption of a liquid crystal display device, a method by which the frequency of writing of an image signal to a pixel during displaying a still image is reduced to be lower than the frequency of writing of an image signal to a pixel during displaying a moving image is given (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2). By this method, the frequency of writing of an image signal for displaying a still image is reduced, and power consumption of a liquid crystal display device is reduced.
In a liquid crystal display device, a protection circuit is often provided for a source line or a gate line in order to prevent electrostatic destruction of a transistor or the like in a pixel due to static electricity, overvoltage caused by malfunction, or the like.
For example, a liquid crystal display device which includes a protection circuit in which a MOS transistor whose source and gate are short-circuited and a MOS transistor whose gate and drain are short-circuited are connected in series between a scan electrode and a conductive line provided in a periphery of a display portion is known (e.g., Patent Document 3).